Hexes & Kisses
by Emerald Letters
Summary: The portraits that guard the slytherin and ravenclaw dormatory's are kicking and screaming. The only thing left to do is lock the natural enemies together: slytherin and gryffindor. But when Draco suggests a game, will Hermionie and Ron be screaming too?
1. Screaming Pictures

**A/N: This is a story also written by Leftarrow, AKA Lisa...Just randomness to fill our boredom **

Note to author: LISA MY **MORE THAN **FREAKY FRIEND, HERE IS OUR FIRST CHAPTER OF:

Hexes & Kisses

1. Screaming Pictures

The Hogwarts Students filed into the main hall unenthusiastically, knowing what awaited them. It was Flitwick's birthday. That meant another boring speech about how he loved his job, blah blah blah. And, even worse, it meant he got to pick the foods. Everyone knew he had an odd fetish for elfish mushrooms. They might as well have been poison: they tasted just as bad.

While eating a hideous meal composed of elfish drinks and goblin delicacies in celebration of Professor Flitwick's birthday, Dumbledore stood up, instead of Flitwick and there was a relieved sigh emitting from the students and staff alike, hoping that they would not have to endure a speech every one of them had heard before. Even the first years seemed to realize that not having to listen to Flitwick's monologue was a good thing.

"My dear students," Dumbledore began, "It seems that a misfortune is the current guest for the portraits protecting the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dormitories. One would observe that the portraits may be screaming, kicking, and therefore preventing anyone from getting past them." There was a series of well-placed gasps. "If it were not an inconvenience for you students, I would say that it is a very good safety measure. I am sorry to cut your celebration, and your speech short, Professor Flitwick, but we must. Hufflepuff, please report to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Slytherin, you will be spending the remainder of the night, or however long it takes to sort this out, with Gryffindor." Again, gasps echoed throughout the hall, accompanied by terrified moans from the Gryffindor first years, who had heard nothing but horror stories about Slytherin.

"Prefects for Slytherin, HufflePuff and Head Boy and Girl, please report up to the staff table immediately. We will need to make sleeping provisions for these students. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects, please escort your Houses to your common rooms--and I assure you, those ones are safe--and get everyone organized. But I'm sure you know what to do..." Dumbledore was about to turn away, when he added, "And do not worry, none of you will be going to bed hungry." He turned away with a wink, and the staff formed a huddle group.

One of the Gryffindor Prefects, Joanne Slybur, looked to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just standing up. She mouthed, 'Fred and George?' with a questioning look on her face.

Both of the boys nodded in unison. Soon the number of students in the main hall dwindled, and the number of students in the Gryffindor dormitory increased dramatically. Ron, Harry, and Hermionie had taken three of the cots that magically appeared in the corner; people had already occupied their beds before they even reached them. They were hoping that no one else would take up residence in the six cots around them, but they were not acquiesced. Soon, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown lay down next to them, quickly followed by Neville and his toad, and finally, Draco Malfoy and his cronies; Crabbe and Goyle.

If this were not bad enough for them, it was made worse by the fact that they were unable to help the Prefects as they consoled the panicky first years, who were in a frenzy after Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's grand entrance. The troublesome three had mastered the smoke-screen charm, and had entered through the portrait and then set off the spell. One of them made silent fireworks go off, ''accidentally" lighting a prefect's hair on fire. Her singed hair made her unrecognizable. The older prefects reprimanded them, but this had no effect. They had gone to the back of the room, after hearing that there were no real beds to sleep on, to torture their favorite friends, The Golden Trio.

They were greeted with deadly glares, which made it seem as though Snape himself had taught them how to give an evil look. "So, Potter, why the glum look? The Dark Lord giving you a hard time?" Draco asked, with fake sincerity in his voice.

"No, Voldemort's been quite pleasant lately. We're arranging to have tea on Saturday." Harry said, enjoying the grimace Draco made at the mention of Voldemort's name, and ignoring Ron's frown.

"Don't say his name!" Draco hissed, as Parvati Patil scooted down next to him. He put his arm around her.

He turned his attention to Hermione, who had been pointedly staring at the fireplace, which had no flame, due to the extreme body heat from the many people in the room. "Mudblood, how's life treating you?"

It only took a few seconds. First stage: Ron's face turned a violent shade of crimson, which would have looked actually pretty, if Ron had not attempted to punch Draco in the next second.

Draco backed up his body right as Harry and Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arms, holding his arm in front of Draco's face a few inches away.

"Thanks anyway, Ron." Hermione said, with a shy smile on her face. Ron returned thesly grin.

Draco looked between the two of them, then raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see how it is." And is if he was being challenged, he grabbed Parvati and snogged her.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth, which looked slick with spit. Parvati giggled and jumped up, going off to gossip with her friends.

Draco laughed in a mocking way, then leaned back onto his cot and sighed. "You gryffindor's are so boring." he commented, examining his suddenly amusing cuticles.

"Are we, Malfoy? And what would you oh-so-thrilling Slytherins be doing, in the middle of the night?" Hermionie asked sarcastically. Then, suddenly realizing her unintentional implication, turned bright red. Draco just laughed.

"Maybe." he relpied shortly, still laughing. "Normally, we play some muggle game. Forget the name. Parvati?" He asked her, refereing to what the title of the game was.

"Truth or Dare." She answered matter-of-factly, looking rather pleased with herself, although it was quite clear Draco's forgetfulness was just a dramatic effect.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew the game. At the one party he had ever attended, he had gotten caught in a game of it, and was busted, equaling a firm lecture from his aunt and uncle. He suddenly felt the need to wretch. Another lecture about how "duddikins" would never do that.

"Oh?" Said Hermionie, feeling suddenly adventurous. The idea of this game excited her. She had been asked to play at a friends sleepover once, but, declined, as she was caught up in a very good book. A good reason, she assured herself.

"Yes, mudblood, Truth or Dare." Draco sneered. Ron tensed, and Hermionie scowled. "Someone has to start, and ask someone: Truth or Dare? Then the person picks, and is given a question for which the truth is required, or, given a dare." He explained.

"Of course, you Gryffindor's wouldn't want to play..." Malfoy baited, knowing full well Harry's ego couldn't stand the knock.

"Of course we would. Malfoy, you start." Harry answered, looking triumphant.

"No, no, couldn't possibly taint your reputations." Malfoy sneered. Hermionie groaned.

"Just start, Malfoy, before Harry changes _**our**_ minds." Hermionie said, looking at Harry in disgust.

"Just do it Draco." Parvati crooned. Neville and Lavendar looked sick.

"Alright, let's have at it then. Everyone know how to play?"


	2. Delicious

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuffin. But I have _muffins_, if you like!

"Alright, since we all know how to play, let's get in a big circle..." Draco ordered. People started to file towards the fire, when from out of the fire popped at least twenty roasted chickens, hundreds of glasses and plates, infinite bottles of butterbeer, and many delectable pastries. Attached to this meal was a note, which read 'I told you I wouldn't let you go to bed hungry.'

They each grabbed a plate, piling it high with the lavish meal, and a flask of butterbeer. They ate their meal, chit-chatting with friends, thinking aloud how delicious it was compared to the elfish crap that Flitwick liked.

However, Hermione was restless. She had no idea how it would turn out. All she knew about her old friend's game was that some poor girl ended up with her tongue glued to a telephone pole, and a cat wound up residing in the refrigerator.

"Okay. So, who wants to go first? I vote Longbottom." Draco said, with a malicious sneer. He knew it would make Neville feel uneasy to have this kind of task.

"I-I...Um, Hermione? T-Truth or D-Dare?" he asked cautiously, fidgeting anxiously, and focusing on the floor.

"Okay, I pick...dare." Hermione said back. Inside, she was ready to throw up, but on the outside, she gave Neville a comforting smile, and he stopped his fidgeting.

"Okay, I dare you to hug Ron," Neville suggested. The audience's response consisted of boos and shouts of 'LAME!', and if there had been tomatoes, they would have been thrown. "Pick something else, Longbottom!" Draco shouted from across the room.

"All right, then...I dare you to...to...kiss Malfoy." Neville said, and he immediately resumed fiddling with his fingers. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione just stared at him. Well, during the time that she was kissing Malfoy would be a good time to throw up...

Hermione groaned. There was no good way to go about it. She could wimp out, her brain suggested. Her pride told her otherwise. Hermione Granger was by no stretch of the imagination wimp-ish, nor was she a quitter. She got up from her spot on the ground, her stomach still thoroughly sick.

"Merlin save me..." She mumbled under her breath bitterly, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face. She stalled inches in front of his face, as he stared blankly at her.

Just then, and idea came to her. Yes, there _was_ an easy alternative! It was perfect. She closed her eyes and leaned in, and felt Malfoy twitch uncomfortably. He jerked, beginning to come to his senses; she was a mudblood, game or not. He began to struggle. Swiftly, she placed a peck on his cheek and was done with it. Wiping her mouth in disgust, she headed back to her seat.

"You might consider a tic-tac from time to time," she scolded. Everyone laughed. Except for one. One player was silently fuming, his face a shade of red that almost matched his hair.

On her way back to her respective spot far, far away from Draco, Hermione got a good look at Ron's face. He looked like a sunburned tomato, and if she looked close enough, she swore she could see steam coming out of his ears.

She felt bad, knowing how much he hated Malfoy, so she thought it was a great idea to sit next to him. Everyone else slid down a tad to the left, and when she sat down, he smiled and his face was slightly less red.

"Okay then...well, it's my turn, right? I pick...Harry! Truth or dare?" Hermione asked, knowing full well what Harry would pick.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!" Harry replied.

"Fine. I dare you to chug the biggest bottle of butterbeer you can find." Hermione said, liking her dare.

Colin Creevey came back with an enormous bottle of butterbeer barely after the words had left Hermione's mouth. "Here you go!" and he handed the bottle to Harry.

Harry was a bit tipsy when he picked Lavender, who picked Pansy, who picked Draco...

Who picked Ron Weasley. Ron knew what was coming. Well, not exactly, but he had a good idea. He squirmed just thinking about it. How did he...? His mind began, but he wouldn't finish the thought. They were good friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Okay Ron...Truth or Dare!" Draco asked, pleasure gleaming in his eye.

"Dare." Ron said, in the most manly voice he could muster, and attempting a 'do-you-have-to-ask?' look. He just ended up looking like a tomato with a face condition.

"This will be easy. And highly entertaining!" Draco added, quite merrily. "Fine then. Ron, I dare you to kiss Hermione." Ron could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Kiss Hermione? He sort of had expected it, but it was still an objectionable idea. He noticed Hermione didn't seem to thrilled with the idea either.

It might have been good for both of them to know that they were not unhappy, but rather, an unfathomable anticipation and anxiousness possessed them, and they couldn't help but seem frantic.

Ron shook his head, his ego deserting him out of offense. A silent "no."

"Come on Weasley!" Draco yelled. "You two belong together; wizard trash and a mudblood!" This kicked Ron's pride back into action and he turned to Hermione, who was lucky enough not to have skin that turned bloody red when she was under stress.

The next few minutes went very quickly. The whole group began to yell things like 'just a peck!' and 'hurry up!', but the pair heard none of this. Ron felt light-headed, and was all of a sudden unsure of what to do. But then, it occurred to him that Hermione had kissed Malfoy...surely she wouldn't have a problem kissing one of her best friends, after Malfoy? It would just be a friendly kiss. That did enough to ease his stomach, and clear his mind.

He leaned over to her, smiling weakly. She returned the smile, and her hands began to shake discreetly. She hadn't a clue why. It was cold, she assured herself. Ron's face had flushed an unnatural red when he leaned in to kiss her, and Hermione's had a pink tinge that showed she was nervous. Their lips touched, and immediately the room hushed. Sure, they had all been encouraging it, but both Ron and Hermione tended to shy away from intimacy, so no one thought they would actually do it!

But Ron and Hermione paid them no mind, and even if they did, it didn't show. What should have been an innocent peck turned into a lot more; all thoughts of friendliness were lost. Ron put his hands on either of her cheeks, turning her head ever so slightly sideways, and her hands quickly found there way to his shoulders. Ron moved his hands to her hips as they continued to kiss. After a few perfect moments, they pulled away slowly, their cheeks flushed and their heads reeling.

Draco whistled like a wolf, and said, "Not that bad, huh?" Then he added, "Shame you weren't that excited with me..." with mock disappointment in his voice.

Even Ron laughed at this, feeling utterly relaxed. He and Hermione reclined into the sofa behind them, as Ron dared Blaise Zabini to floo his head to Professor McGonagall's office and say 'I love your glasses' and giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

Both Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the night in a blissful fog; both of them reliving their kiss and picturing how great it felt, and how delicious it tasted...

**A/N: Boo. Don't own em, never will. I know it goes up top. But, Lisa picked what goes up there, and I feel important when I get to do this. So...**


End file.
